


[Podfic of] God, You Two Are So Married

by the24thkey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>75% of what people say when they're joking is true. When it comes to Jamie and Tyler's fake wedding it's more like 99.9%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] God, You Two Are So Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God, You Two Are So Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515881) by [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly). 



****

 

**Fandom:** Hockey RPF

**Pairing:** Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin

**Music:** Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Pet Shop Boys

**Cover:** by me

**Beta:** fishpatrol

**Reader's Notes:** [over at DW](http://the24thkey.dreamwidth.org/85939.html)

 

**Length:** 37:46

**MP3 size:** 87 MB

**Download link:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122702.zip) or [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122703.zip). Thanks to bessyboo for compiling the podbook!


End file.
